onverwachte hulp
by easia51
Summary: Yugi voelt zich alleen wanneer de farao hem verlaten heeft. Zijn vrienden zijn echter verdergegaan met hun leven. yugi ziet het niet meer zitten totdat hij overwacht iemand tegenkomt die zijn leven overhoop gooit.


Dit is het eerst hoofdstuk van dit verhaal. ik denk dat het nog langer gaat worden. Ik weet alleen niet hoeveel mensen de nederlandse verhalen lezen.

disclaimer: Nope yu-gi-oh is niet van mij en het zal ook nooit van mij zijn (snif)

'blah blah': gedachten

"blah blah": praten

**1. Redder in nood**

Het was stil in de kame game shop. De winkel was gesloten en de lichten waren uit. Nergens in het hele huis was een licht aan. Toch was het bijna donker. Het was zo stil in het huis dat je er een speld kon horen vallen. Het leek alsof er niemand thuis was.

Toch klopte dat niet. Op de bovenverdieping van het huis was een kamer en daar zat een jongen. Hij zat er in het donker op het bed. Hij staarde voor zich uit en het leek alsof hij ergens op wachtte. Zijn kamer was een rommel. Overal lagen spelletjes en foto's. Het leek alsof de jongen iedere dag zijn spelletjes speelde maar de waarheid was dat hij het al 5jaar niet had aangeraakt. Op de foto's stonden een heleboel mensen afgebeeld. Een van de foto's was van 6 jaar geleden. Het was een groep mensen die duidelijk veel lol hadden. De jongen stond er ook op. Hij was zeer gelukkig omdat hij omringt was door zijn vrienden.

Als je nu echter naar de jongen keek kon je daar niets van terug vonden. De gelukkige ogen op de foto waren veranderd in harde, koude ogen die een onkenbare duisternis bevatten. De mooie lach van de foto had plaats gemaakt voor een serieuze blik. Zelfs op het leukste moment van nu kwam er niet meer dan een klein glimlachje op zijn mond te staan. De relaxte houding op de foto was veranderd in een stijve houding.

De laatste 5 jaar hadden Yugi veranderd. Hij was veranderd en dat wist hij. Er was ook zoveel gebeurd. Het was begonnen toen Yami terug kon keren naar het oude Egypte. Ze hadden een duel gehouden en Yugi had gewonnen. Hij was alleen vergeten wat dat betekende. Yami zou naar Egypte gaan en hij zou hem waarschijnlijk nooit meer zien. Hij hoorde wel dat de farao hem gerust wou stellen met de woorden: "het kan maanden duren, zelfs jaren maar ik kom terug" Op dat moment had hij hem geloofd maar naarmate de jaren voorbij gingen had hij zijn hoop verloren.

Zijn beste vriend was weg. Zijn ander helft had hem alleen achter gelaten. Na een paar dagen wist Yugi dat hij meer had gevoeld voor Yami dan alleen vriendschap. Hij was verliefd op hem maar het was te laat. Hij zou hem nooit meer zien. Hij zou hem nooit kunnen vertellen hoe hij echt voelde voor zijn donkere kant. Maar niet alleen dat had hem veranderd, er was meer gebeurd.

Zijn vrienden waren een voor een weggegaan. Tea kon een speciale opleiding krijgen in Engeland. Ze had getwijfeld maar iedereen had haar aangemoedigd en dus was ze naar Engeland getrokken. Toen bleek dat Joey een baan kon krijgen op de duel academie en meteen had hij de kans aangenomen. Hij was daar nu altijd en had daar zijn eigen sociale leven opgebouwd. Yugi hoorde niet veel meer van hem, misschien een mailtje in de maand of zo maar niet meer. Beide Kaiba's negeerde hem zoals ze altijd deden en Tristan was verhuisd naar... ja, naar waar eigenlijk? Yugi had al zijn vrienden zien verdwijnen en hij was de enige die alleen over bleef.

Het ergste van al vond hij dat Yami weg was. Het was anders. Zelf als hij gewoon met zijn grootvader praatte merkte hij het verschil. Als hij terug kwam van een erge schooldag en naar zijn kamer ging hoopte hij nog steeds dat Yami daar op zijn bed zou zitten en naar hem zou glimlachen. Hij hoopte dat iedere dag en iedere dag werd hij teleurgesteld. Zijn leven was weer hetzelfde als eerst. Hij was alleen en werd gepest door andere omdat hij zo klein was en er zo kinderachtig uit zag. Dat klopte, hij zag er nog altijd hetzelfde uit. Zijn ziel was misschien donkerder geworden door al zijn verdriet maar hij zag er nog altijd onschuldig uit.

Zijn verdriet was echter groot genoeg. Het liefst had hij zich ergens van een brug afgegooid maar hij wist dat dat niet was wat Yami had gewild. Yugi dacht soms aan de toekomst. Dan werd hij misschien niet gepest. Misschien had hij dan een job en een gezin. Meteen sprak Yugi zichzelf tegen. De enige waarmee hij een gezin wou vormen was Yami. Hij voelde dat hij moest huilen. Yugi verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen. Hij moest iets gaan doen. Als hij hier bleef zitten zou hij wegkwijnen.

Yugi dwong zichzelf om op te staan. Hij had geen gevoel meer in zijn benen en het eerste moment deed het mijn om te staan. Het gevoel trok echter weg en langzaam ging hij naar beneden. Daar was het ook stil. Zijn grootvader was naar een of andere bijeenkomst dus Yugi was helemaal alleen.

Net toen hij zich afvroeg wat hij zou gaan doen, zag hij een briefje op de keukentafel liggen. Het was van zijn opa. 'Yugi ga iets doen maar blijf niet hangen in dit huis de hele avond' zei het briefje. Yugi zuchten. Hij wist dat zijn opa gelijk had maar waar moest hij naartoe? Yugi pakte zijn jas en deed zijn schoenen aan. Hij stapte de koude avondlucht in en sloot de deur achter hem af. Hij vroeg zich af waar hij naartoe zou gaan. Hij koos ervoor om naar rechts te gaan. Hij zag wel waar hij uitkwam.

Hij herinnerde zich dat Yami ervan hield om 's avonds buiten rond te lopen. Toen Yugi hem een keer vroeg waarom had hij geantwoord met: "Kijk eens naar boven, naar de sterrenhemel. Hij is helemaal donker en niets lijkt erdoor te kunnen dringen tot plots een paar sterren hun best doen om wat licht op ons te schijnen. Het lijkt wel alsof ze willen zeggen dat je hoop moet hebben, er is altijd wel een lichtje hoe groot de duisternis ook is." Yami had gelijk gehad wist Yugi terwijl hij naar boven keek. Vandaag was de sterrenhemel echter net zo donker als Yugi zich voelde. Het was dichtbewolkt en geen ster was te zien. Yugi zuchten en wenste dat Yami er was zodat hij zich niet zo alleen zou voelen.

Yugi wandelde door de stad tot hij plots voor de speeltuin stond. Hij zette zich op een bankje en dacht aan de betere tijden. Hij wist niet hoe lang hij daar al zat toen hij plots stemmen hoorde. Het waren stemmen die hij kende en dat was niet positief. Het waren een paar pesters van school. Yugi probeerde nog weg te komen maar het was te laat. Ze hadden hem al gezien. Ze waren met vijf en ze voelden zich heel wat.

Yugi liep achteruit hopend dat daar een uitgang zou zijn maar die was er niet. Hij stond tegen een hek op. De vijf jongens gingen zo voor hem staan zodat hij niet weg kon. De jongens lachten gemeen. Yugi was bang maar probeerde zich groot te houden. Hij wist echter dat hij niet tegen de jongens opkon en dat hij straks waarschijnlijk bond en blauw thuis zou komen."ons favoriete speeltje is in de speeltuin" zei de grootste jongen en de andere lachte gemeen. Yugi zag hoe ze hem wilden slaan maar juist op het laatste moment stopte ze omdat er een stem klonk: "Ik zou dat maar laten als ik jou was!" De jongens keken rond maar zagen niemand. Yugi hoopte dat het Yami was maar toen realiseerde hij zich dat het niet Yami's stem was.

"Wie ben jij dan? Een ander speeltje?" riep de grootste jongen weer. Yugi hoorde een lach die vanachter de jongens vandaan kwam. De jongens draaide zich om en zagen daar een meisje staan van rond de 18 jaar. Toen lachte de jongens nog harder. "Wat een mooi speeltje. He, Motou is dat je vriendinnetje. Ze komt redden Motou. Ha, hij heeft hulp nodig van een meisje" riep de grotere jongen. De rest van de jongens bulderde van het lachen. Yugi voelde zich vernederd maar hij was blij dat toch iemand hem wou helpen.

"Het is dus waar dat domme mensen zich groeperen" zei het meisje. Meteen stopte de jongens met lachen. "Wat zei je?" Riep de grootste jongen kwaad terwijl hij dreigend een zakmes bovenhaalde. "voel je je aangesproken" riep het meisje terug. Yugi zag hoe de jongens kwaad werden en naar het meisje toe liepen. Die gaf echter geen kick. "Weet je wat ik oneerlijk vind? Met vele en tegen een. Dat is toch oneerlijk" zei het meisje terwijl ze zeer zelfverzekerd bleef staan. De jongens zeiden niets terug en kwamen nog dichterbij. "weet je wanneer vooral? als ze samen zwakker zijn dan die ene" ging het meisje verder.

Blijkbaar was ze nu over de drempel heen gegaan en de grootste jongen haalde uit naar het meisje. Yugi hield zijn adem in. Het meisje was geraakt. Ze had een kras in haar arm. Ze gaf geen kik en bleef gewoon staan. Ze zei niets meer en liet haar hoofd hangen. De jongens lachten en begonnen haar te slaan. Het meisje deed niets terug en bleef daar gewoon staan. Yugi keek toe en besefte dat dit meisje al zijn wonde op zich nam. Hij wou helpen maar hij wist niet hoe. Hij kon er niet naar kijken maar hij moest. Hij zag het meisje daar staan. Ze deed niets, ze zei niets, ze bewoog niet. Waarom deed ze dit?

Plots na een paar minuten keek het meisje op met een zelfverzekerde blik. Ze floot een keer, hoog en hard. De jongens deinsden achteruit. Wat was hier aan de hand? Ze hadden vanalles gedaan maar het meisje gaf geen kik, alsof ze de pijn niet voelde en toen plots floot ze. Ze keek hun aan. "Weet je wat? Volgens mij weten jullie niet hoe het voelt omtegen over een hele grote groep gemeneriken te staan.Jullie weten niet hoe erg dat dat is en dat kan niet. Daarom ga ik jullie daarin les geven, een heel belangrijke les. Je vergeet hem beter niet" zei het meisje terwijl ze iets hoorde aankomen.

De jongens deinsde nog verder achteruit totdat ze tegen het hek stonden. Het meisje pakte Yugi vast en trok hem weg. Ze bleef hem vast houden terwijl het geluid harder werd. Het liefst was Yugi weggerend maar de vingers van het meisje hielden hem vast. Hij zag hoeveel wonde ze had. Het was een wonder dat ze nog stond.

Plots kwamen er van alle kanten honden aanrennen. Ze maakte de enorme herrie. Dat was dus wat het meisje had geroepen door een keer te fluiten. Het meisje stak haar hand die vrij was in de lucht.De honden bleven staan. Ze stonden op een rij langs Easia. Aan de ander kant stond Yugi. Hij zag de honden gemeen naar de vijf pesters gromde. Yugi vroeg zich nu echt af wat hier aan de hand was. De pesters keken bang naar de honden. Vijf honden stonden langs Easia en achter iedere hond stond nog eens vier honden. In totaal waren het dus 25 honden. "Aangezien jullie de kleintjes zo graag pesten mogen jullie nu eens zien hoe sterk een kleintje kan zijn." ze wees met haar hand naar de pesters en zei " ga maar spelen". De honden renden naar de pesters.Toen liet het meisje Yugi pas los. Hij rende meteen naar de uitgang van de speeltuin.

Daar botste hij tegen hetzelfde meisje aan. "Hoe kan je nu...?" hij kon zelfs zijn zin niet afmaken. Het meisje antwoordde zijn vraag al "Het is een illusie, zelf dat meisje dat jij zag. Ik ben de echte" Yugi draaide zich om en zag nu inderdaad dat alleen de vijf jongens daar waren. Ze stonden er bang tegen het hek, zich beschermend tegen de onzichtbare honden. Hij glimlachte 'die krijgen wat ze verdienen maar wie is dat meisje?'. Het meisje draaide zich om en liep weg zonder nog een woord te zeggen. Yugi twijfelde even maar rende toen achter haar aan.

"Wie ben je" vroeg Yugi terwijl hij naar het meisje staarde dat een groot mysterie voor hem was.

"Easia is mijn naam" antwoordde het meisje die niet naar hem keek.

"Ik heb je nog niet eerder gezien" zei Yugi die toch nieuwsgierig was.

"Ik ben pas verhuisd. Mijn vader vond hier werk in de buurt." antwoordde het meisje. Ze leek niet erg gelukkig.

"Hoe kon je die illusie maken?" vroeg Yugi nu en meteen voelde hij dat het verkeerd was om dat te vragen.Het meisje keek hem nu wel aan. "Luister, ik ken je niet en ik heb je toch gered terwijl ik dat niet hoefde te doen." Toen keek ze weer weg en verhoogde haar tempo, Yugi alleen achterlatend.

Yugi zuchtte. Nu had hij een kans om een nieuwe vriend te hebben en dan verknoeide hij het weer. Hij had na moeten denken voordat hij de vraag eruit had gegooid. Hij kon zichzelf wel voor de kop slaan.Hij zag Easia de bocht omgaan. Hij wist dat hij haar niet meer kon inhalen. Hij zou het de volgende keer wel goed maken zei hij tot zichzelf. Toen bedacht Yugi zich dat het waarschijnlijk al laat was en dus nam hij de kortste route terug.

Ik weet dat veel mensen nu zullen denken: zij zet haarzelf in het verhaal maar om eerlijk te zijn. Ik ben niet easia. easia is een personage dat ik zelf verzonnen heb. Ik gebruik haar naam omdat ik het een mooie naam vind. In het echt heet ik immers ook niet Easia.

Ik hoop dat jullie het een mooi verhaal vinden. de uitleg van wie Easia precies is komt in een van de volgende hoofdstukken.

op de kleine paarse knop aan de linkerzijde duwen a.u.b. Je zou er een schrijver heel gelukkig mee kunnen maken (of niet, ik accepteer ieder commentaar)


End file.
